Fireworks Fly: When Opposites Attract
by geeves
Summary: A gift fic for my PIC JJ because she's made of awesome. An adult Jason from my E vs O series returns 1 year after the Silver Bullet fic and encounters JJ's RPG vampire char. Livvie. The title tells the rest, but you'll have to read it to see for yourself


Fireworks Fly

When Opposites Attract

(Jason meets Livvie)

She was sitting by the bar when he walked in. A tall man with fair hair just a shade longer than it ought to be. Scruffy in all the right ways without quite loosing the clean cut, all-American college kid aura he seemed to exude. She thought his eyes might be green or blue but it was impossible to tell with the distance between them. What made it even harder to tell was the fact that they held a strange darkness and danger in their depths.

Despite the mystique about him he looked like an innocent when he smiled. She watched a little jealously as he flirted with the waitress who took his order. Full, rich lips parting to reveal a sparkling array of teeth, something the woman at the bar could fully appreciate given her appetites. A young man who looked to be at least twenty and still with a disarming smile he had the angelic face of a small boy. Good thing she'd eaten already. Now she could fully enjoy what this one had to offer. Who knew, maybe once she was done she might even let him go. If the kid was half as tasty as he looked she could probably even be persuaded into a repeat performance or two… or more.

This one, she thought, this one had the potential to get under your skin.

* * *

Exactly one year ago to the day Jason Desjardins had interrupted a werewolf hunt and saved both Dean Winchester and Cal O'Sulivan's lives. Now, it's not like he ever _needed_ a reason to celebrate. Hell, just waking up in the morning most days was enough to put a smile on his face. Saving Cal and Dean though? After everything they'd done for him and his sister Maggie? Well now _that _was an anniversary worth celebrating. Right up there with the day Sam and Franny Winchester had adopted them both.

Celebrating those two meant choosing just the right place. A colorful kind of spot where he could have a drink or two… and Jace had the perfect place in mind. There was a small road side bar nearby, just this side of seedy and just the right level of rowdy. Too bad the two hunters weren't anywhere nearby because the Rusty Tap was _exactly_ the type of place they'd have both loved.

It felt like coming home when his little silver sports car pulled into the dirt lot surrounding the bar; wide tires kicking up dust that covered the car as it skidded sideways into an empty row of unpaved spaces. He had to turn and take a look at the name on the sign just to remind himself that it didn't actually say 'Chez Henri'. Fran's Bar had a class this one wouldn't dream of wanting. It was perfect for tonight.

He wasn't wearing anything special, just a pair of worn out jeans and a zip front sweatshirt. Felt weird to worry about being overdressed, but places like these didn't generally attract the preppy type. Dress a little too nicely and you might get the crap kicked out of you. He wouldn't be here long, though so Jace figured that what he was wearing probably wouldn't matter much.

Without even so much as a glance back he pressed the button on his keychain to activate the car alarm. There were a couple of big, burly bikers by the door that eyed him up when they heard the loud chirp.

"You worried 'bout that pretty little car 'o yours kid?" The nearest one sneered, baring his teeth in an oddly genuine smile of amusement. Looked like trouble came looking for him early tonight. Well that was fine. Cal had taught him young on how to handle a situation like this.

"What, with two fine, upstanding gentlemen as yourselves hangin' 'round out here? Nah. No one'd dare touch her."

Obviously the bikers weren't in the mood for trouble tonight because they just laughed and roughly patted him on the shoulder before he turned toward the door.

"Well you're not wrong there, are ya kid? Not wrong at all."

Cal and Dean might've been three states away but right at that moment they might as well have been standing right next to him.

He could hear the ghost of Dean's surprised chuckle as he walked in the door only to be met by a pair of swinging saloon style half doors, followed closely by Cal's appreciative low whistle as he passed them as well.

First thing she'd have noticed? The impressively colorful spread of alcoholic beverages behind the bar. The first thing Dean would have noticed? The gorgeous antique pool tables on the other side of the room and the gullible truckers surrounding it. The only thing _Jason_ had eyes for, though, was the curvy brunette sitting by the bar. The kid was doing the elder Winchester proud.

Twelve years of living under Sam Winchester's roof has taken their toll, and all in good ways. Where a twenty-one year old Dean would've slid right on to the stool next to the girl and hit her with his best line, Jace chose a more subtle approach.

His own voice at age twelve echoed through that space between his ears:

"I want to pick up chicks like Dean does when I'm a man, Sam." He'd stated proudly as he watched the girl at the cash all but swoon when the older Winchester brother smiled at her.

Sam had just frowned, shaking his head and steering the young boy out the store doors. "Let me let you in on a little secret when it comes to 'picking up chicks' Jace. Those girls you plan on charming into whatever it is you've got planned for them? If you pick 'em up like Dean does, generally they'd rather hit you then look at you if you ever see them again."

"Like Cal does?"

"Yep, every time Dean opens his big mouth. There's something to be said about a little subtlety kiddo. Let the girl come to _you_ instead of chasing after her and when she _does_ show you she's interested, go the road less traveled. Don't just go for the first available line."

Given the fact that Sam had Fran and together they had the happiest most stable marriage he'd ever seen Jace figured the advice was a pretty sure bet to follow.

So instead of following his first instinct to gravitate toward the girl, he scored himself a booth just out of earshot but still within sight of his objective. A wink and a smile to the waitress while he ordered whatever was on tap was just enough to sharpen the brunette's interest.

Oh she'd noticed him walking in alright. Just as surely as _he'd_ noticed _her_ and from the gleam in her eye it was pretty clear she wasn't too fond of the idea that she might not have his full, undivided attention.

_Make 'em work for it a little, kid. _Cal would tell him. _Makes it all the sweeter when they finally get you. _In his experience? So very true, for _everyone _involved.

It was nice to sit back and just enjoy the view. She was all tanned skin, barely covered by a thin slip of dress that might've been red, but looked more like copper in the dim light. Little strappy shoes with a spiked heel that looked sharper than half the knives in the trunk of his car gave her legs the kind of definition most women would kill for.

Soft and round in all the right places, it wasn't just her body that drew him. There was something else there pulling his attention away from any other prospects there might've been in the room.

She had long dark hair, swept back in a sleek tail that fell in a long silky sheet straight down her back. Oddly, it reminded him a bit of Cal. She had the eyes of a cat, almond shaped and as calculating as those of a feline stalking her next meal. Pursed as they were in contemplation, her pretty little lips formed a perfectly heart shaped silhouette as she watched him from the corner of an eye.

It was cute the way she was chatting up the bartender and watching him to see if he was paying attention. Jace smiled knowingly and inclined his head just the slightest bit in acknowledgement of the game they were playing. The girl grinned and licked her lips before turning away completely, playing up the coyness card for him. Well that's fine. He was a patient guy with nowhere to go for at least another couple of hours. Worst case he'll have spent a quiet evening enjoying the sight of a gorgeous woman while toasting his personal heroes. Not a bad way to spend an anniversary really, no matter how you looked at it.

* * *

They danced around each other all night without actually speaking a word. Jace played a game of pool; a merciless massacre of the poor trucker he was up against. He made himself a cool hundred before sinking the eight ball in the top right corner pocket. It was a daring shot, one that involved the cue ball jumping over the yellow striped nine. There wasn't a body in the house that didn't cheer when he pulled it off. Even his big, burly opponent gave him a congratulatory clap on the back before handing over the money owed.

He'd half expected her to come over and say something then, but she stayed on her perch at the bar only just barely making eye contact now and then. Oh, it's not like she wasn't checking him out at all. Those pretty green eyes stuck to him like glue whenever she thought he wasn't watching. He could feel them burning holes into the back pockets of his jeans whenever he bent over the pool table to take a shot.

Was she shy? Or was she just enjoying the game of cat and mouse they were playing? At this point he was finding it hard tell whether he was supposed to be the cat or the mouse.

Jace hadn't been prepared for the feeling of unease that came to a hunter when he realized that _he_ might be the one being hunted for a change.

Of course, that just added to the excitement given what it was they were dancing around here. He just loved a woman who knew what she wanted. This woman was _definitely _one of those.

* * *

The boy was delicious to look at. Kind of adorable too, the way he played into her game. Showing off at the pool tables and letting her look her fill.

Slowly she stalked him from her stool, trying to figure out why he seemed so familiar. An hour turned into two and three until finally the battered old grandfather clock to her right chimed eleven o'clock.

Happy hour came later than most around these parts. Probably because the folks that patronized this place were usually still sleeping in the early evening when other bars held theirs.

Not the boy though. No, there was something about him that spoke of responsibility and determination that was rarely seen in bars like this.

He was the only one who _didn't _rush the bar. Curious as to why she let their eyes meet, an unspoken question asked with the simple lift of a brow. _What, not interested?_ Question answered with a mischievous smile. _Oh, I'm interested all right. _And still he turned away and sauntered over to the dart board instead of toward her.

He moved with economic grace, every shift of lithe muscle having a purpose. Not a movement wasted. If she didn't know any better she'd think that maybe the kid was a hunter… but that was impossible. She would have heard tell of him. Hell, given _her_ reputation he would've probably recognized her the second he set eyes on her. He'd be stalking her like prey right now instead of silently flirting with her from across the room, intentions blatantly clear.

Still, wouldn't hurt to frisk him for weapons or something, would it? A toothy grin hidden by the lip of her wine glass followed by another glance over at the blond, blue eyed angel tossing darts. His blue eyes met hers briefly before drifting to the exit and then back. A wide smile that held nothing but promise left her weak kneed. The question was clear (_You wanna?_) and her answer was _hell yes_!

* * *

A guy could get used to the kind of attention Jace was getting from the brunette at the bar. Still, the night wasn't getting any younger and he still had a job to finish before sunup.

The thing about Jason was that he was all about a good plan, and he had one to speed things along a little… he hoped.

Paying up his tab with the waitress, along with a huge tip he arranged for an anonymous first round to be bought and paid for at happy hour. Word of mouth spread news like that around pretty quickly in a tiny joint like this one. The result? A wave of folk rushing the bar as soon as the clocked chimed eleven. Didn't take long for the girl to notice he was the only one who hadn't.

A little eye contact when her curiosity won over her desire to play hard to get gave him the chance to show her just how interested he really was. Apparently it was just enough to get her to drop the act. She watched him openly now; eating him up with her eyes as he shot off a few darts.

In a bold move he'd seen Dean use a time or two (or more) before he let his eyes drift over to the exit and then move back to the girl with purpose. Finishing it off with a broad, inviting smile that asked her the question they had been dancing around since his arrival. _You wanna?_

Her answer came with a sway of hips as she paid the bartender and sashayed her way through the saloon style doors. Pausing there, she turned just long enough to grace him with a come hither head tilt and then left the bar.

Well you didn't have to tell a guy twice, especially not Jason. Smart guy like him? He set the darts he still held down on the nearest table and all but ran to follow her.

The door barely had the chance to shut behind him when he felt a pair of strong female hands come round from behind him and travel up his chest. Lips just next to his ear whispered seductively to him. "Looking for someone special?" Her husky voice, her breath caressing sensitive skin was far more potent than any drug could ever be.

Shifting in her arms he turned to face her, eyes searching out those heart shaped lips painted with bright red lipstick that probably matched her dress.

"Yeah." He answered, barely recognizing his own voice. "And I think I just found who it was I was looking for." Words that disappeared between them as he bent down to capture her mouth with his.

The kiss was more battle than seduction. An almost violent clash of tongues and teeth as the heat between them boiled the blood in their veins pushing to the forefront all the animalistic needs that came with desire.

Before either of them realized it he had her pushed up against the side wall of the bar, just far enough to be out of sight from prying eyes.

Her dainty little hands had snaked their way into his sweatshirt. Her fingers worked at the edge of his t-shirt, nails clawing at the soft fabric until finally revealing skin. She was a hot little number, this one. He was going to enjoy watching her fall apart later…again and again and…

His hands had found the exposed skin of her back, cold to the touch… probably because of the cool night air. Never breaking the seal their lips formed he shrugged out of his sweatshirt and draped it over her chilled frame. Hands retracing the path just traveled, intent on doing their part to warm her.

As his fingers traced the softly curved shape of her body his lips traveled across her jaw line, down the long graceful column of her neck and across a petite shoulder. Swept away by the sheer force of his own lust he let the moment take him over so the world past the two of them faded into insignificance.

* * *

A quick touch here, there… everywhere and Livvie was sure he was unarmed. Well, not totally. The kid had the kind of skill that spoke of experience. That Casanova mouth of his did things to her that could only be described as electric.

Suddenly the night she'd planned held far more promise than she'd expected it to. Dangerous thing for the tall, fair-haired stranger mauling her in such wonderful ways right now. Little did he know that he was arousing far more than her appetite for his body. She felt the gentle nip of blunt teeth along her pulse line and hunger flared blood red and sharp as a knife within her.

A little taste now… a midnight snack later. A second, much sharper set of teeth slid down from inside her gums as she leaned in towards his neck, preparing for the snack she so desperately craved. Yes, this was definitely turning out to be a promising night.

* * *

Things were just starting to get interesting. The girl had leaned in towards him, her first real move in this dance of seduction they'd begun, when the loud bleeping of a car horn cut through the night. It was the loud, obnoxious hello that Jace would have recognized blind folded. Both he and the girl froze mid-move at the sound. What the hell was Dean's Metallicar doing _here_? _Now_?

Stupid question really. He already knew the answer. Cal and Dean weren't the type to just let the anniversary of his first ever hunt go without celebration. They were born hunters after all. No surprise they'd have found him here.

Seconds passed, Jace and the girl still leaning into each other unmoving… barely even breathing. Tires skidded over dirt lot and hinges groaned as heavy, chrome detailed doors opened and slammed shut again.

"Y'think he's inside?" Cal's voice drifted softly through the night, followed by Dean's gruff one.

"Yeah, he's here. Kid wouldn't leave his little silver bullet out here alone overnight."

Jace moved then, licking a delicate burning wet stripe from nape to earlobe, taking the latter in his teeth just as the opening riffs to AC/DC's Highway to Hell started belting its way out of his sweatshirt pocket. Grunting her frustration, the girl rested her forehead on his broad shoulder and fished a hand into the offending pocket.

Her eyebrows shot up as she read the name on the screen before placing it in Jason's hand. "It's a…Dean?"

"Ye-ah. This'll only take a sec…" He flipped open the phone as he traced her lush lips with a fingertip before turning away from her to take the call.

"Hey Dean! Was that the Metallicar I just heard pull in?"

"You know it kid. Didn't think we'd let tonight go without a couple of beers didjya?"

"What, Winchester and O'Sulivan passing up a perfectly good excuse to go out and have a little fun? _Hell_ no!"

* * *

Those names, Winchester and O'Sulivan, they were all Livvie needed to hear for her blood to go from red hot to ice cold. Apparently she'd been wrong about the young pup in front of her. He couldn't know those two so well and _not _be some sort of player in the hunting game. Had to be a Rookie one to walk into a place like the Rusty Tap unarmed. Rookie, or damned good at what he did.

Too bad. She'd really liked this one. Had actually considered hanging onto him for a while. Oh well. Easy come, easy go. A vampire has to be choosy about her meals in a world full of vengeful, supernatural hunting humans.

Slipping the kid's sweatshirt off her shoulders she let it fall to the ground before silently walking away, fading into the safe darkness of the night unnoticed.

They'd meet again, of that she was sure. Another time, another place… locked together in battle rather than lust, no doubt. She'd get the chance to drink her fill. Until then she was going to get as far away from the group of hunters as she possibly could.

Livvie Hurst was sort of attached to her head, you see. It was her meal ticket, as it were. Part and parcel of the beautiful body that made it possible for her to breathe, and she kind of wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

The conversation from opening flip of phone to final 'see you soon' lasted all of a minute and a half. Just long enough, apparently, for the girl to slip away into the night because when he turned back to pick up where he'd left off she was gone.

At first he thought that maybe she was playing with him, hiding around the corner, waiting for him to come find her. When his eyes locked on the sweatshirt lying in the dirt where she'd stood only moments before, he got scared.

One shout had Dean racing around a different corner of the building, followed closely by Cal. The both of them armed and aiming their weapons out at the darkness, positioning Jason between them.

"What the hell's going on Jace?" Dean was in his face, patting him down to make sure he wasn't hurt as soon as he was sure there was no immediate danger.

"I… there was this girl here a second ago… I turned around to take your call and she just disappeared…" Jason batted the hands away and started dusting off his sweater, eyes darting around as if searching the dark for something that just wasn't there.

Cal took one look at his mussed up blond curls, the light flush to his cheeks and guessed exactly what had been going on a moment ago.

"Hey, uh, that's quite the disheveled look you've got going on there Jace. We wouldn't be cramping your style right now, would we?" A knowing smile from the woman was just the thing to bring a bright blush to his cheeks. Dean chuckled, quickly catching on to what they'd stumbled in on and gave Jason a little space to tuck his shirt back in and compose himself.

"Uh, yeah. Something like that… though I guess probably not anymore. I'm kinda worried. She didn't seem the type to just take off like that without…"

"Finishing what was started?" Cal winked, making Jason blush three shades of crimson that would have matched Livvie's lipstick.

"Lay off the kid, will ya Cal?" Dean was kneeling in the dust, studying something there. "I think I found something.C'mere."

Turned out to be Livvie's retreating high heeled footprints. They followed the prints into the darkness that enveloped the back of the building just as Jason had, not expecting to find much. So they were all pretty surprised by the yelp that Cal let out when she stepped into a squishy puddle of what felt like mud.

"Dude, tell me you brought your flashlight." This coming from Cal, directed at Dean.

"Yeah, right here." Because Dean was the poster child, boy scout of 'be prepared' hunting.

There was a soft click and suddenly Cal's face was illuminated with bright white light that shone painfully into her eyes illiciting yet another loud yelp.

"_Jesus_ Dean, how many times am I gonna have to ask you not to shine that damned thing in my face?"

A question met with Dean's most enthusiastic chuckle. Cal scowled as the light moved from her face, tracing a line down her neck and across an arm that was pointing toward the spot she wanted to shed light on.

There was a large, red pool of something they were all too familiar with spread out under her feet.

"Blood?" Jason was the only one surprised here.

"Yeah." A deadpan answer from Dean as he followed the edges of the puddle to find it's source. The source turning out to be the body of a young biker who looked to be just a year or two older than Jason. A perfect heart-shaped ring of crimson lipstick ringed around a jagged circle of puncture marks.

Jason _knew_. He _knew _who'd done this; could even now still taste that lipstick and the sweet warmth that had opened to him beyond it. He _knew_… he just couldn't believe it.

"You think this is your vampire Cal?" Dean glanced up from the body to gauge her reaction to it. Watched as Cal crossed her arms across her chest, knife still firmly in hand before answering.

"Livvie Hurst. Yep, it _reeks _of her."

"Livvie eh? Well, at least _now_ I know _her name_."

Two heads swiveled as one, shocked expressions gracing both faces as they once again looked him over. The crimson lipstick on his lips and neck did not go unnoticed this time. Dean was on his feet in a flash, fingers pressing into and around the mark on Jason's neck as he assured himself the skin hadn't been broken at all.

"Is he…?" Cal sounded worried and that just fed the freaked out feeling Jason had been steadily fighting since the girl had disappeared on him.

"Nah, he's clean."

Sigh of relief from Cal but Jason was still a bundle of nerves.

"You mean to tell me I was just _necking in the dark_ next to a _seedy little bar_… with a freaking _vampire?!?_" And _no_, he was _not_ hysterical… he was… he was… well yeah, okay fine. He _was_ hysterical, but could you really blame a guy for freaking out after a revelation like that? "I thought you guys said they'd all been wiped out."

"Yeah, uh, _about_ that…" Well at least Dean had the decency to look a little sheepish as he scratched the back of his neck, trying to find a tactful way to explain himself.

Jason threw up his arms in frustration. "_Okay_, you know what? Forget about it! I don't want the explanation yet. How 'bout you guys just give me a ride. There's this little graveyard about twenty minutes drive from here with a corpse waiting for me to salt and burn it. You can fill me in on this whole vampire thing while _we're_ digging."

Cal grinned widely. "_Awesome_ idea. Let's take Dean's Impala. I've got a bottle of Jack stashed in the trunk for just such an occasion."

Dean just rolled his eyes, Jason let out a surprised laugh and Livvie… Livvie smiled hungrily from the shadowed tree line as she watched them walk away.


End file.
